


Bacon in the Morning

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aprons, Awkward Crush, Bacon, Breakfast, Cooking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Non-Judging Breakfast Club, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twincest, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio smells bacon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Wattpad user

  
**Requested by** **[XxTheCreepBlowsUpxX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/XxTheCreepBlowsUpxX) ** ****

_Yukio and Rin were sitting on a park bench. It was a beautiful evening. The cicadas were buzzing away happily, and the moon lit up the grass like a giant lamp._

**_He treasured moments like these._ **

_His twin brother was always the subject of his thoughts. How his boyish smile made his heart flutter. How he found the troublemaker's stubbornness quite cute...._

_"Yukio...." Rin sighed, and leaned forward, capturing his twin's lips._

_The two boy's hands roamed each other's bodies as the kiss became more and more heated._

_The kiss was intoxicating. Rin moaned into the kiss, as his arousal raised his head...._

_Suddenly, Yukio broke from the kiss. What was that smell?_

Bacon?

In a park? What the hell.

..............

His eyes blinking,  Yukio woke up to the smell of bacon.

So it was all a dream. He groaned, his heart aching. All he wanted was for those dreams to be true. And every morning he woke up from one, he was getting torn apart by the realization that his brother probably didn't share the same feelings as he did.

Confused as to who was cooking bacon, and wondering why Rin wasn't snoring in bed still, he rolled out of bed and trudged to the dorm's kitchen.

Damn.

Yukio froze, as he walked in on Rin, making bacon, shirtless.

The grease sizzled on the skillet as Rin's tail twitched. Yawning, his fangs glistened in the light.

"Good morning." Rin greeted, flipping over a couple strips of bacon.

"Good morning. " I caught myself staring at the demon standing before me.

He is so...UGH!

I feel so immature, not being able to handle my emotions. I long to be more intimate with Rin, but I have always been too unsure. How would Rin react? Would he be disgusted? Angry? What about happy? Does he share the same feelings?

"OUCH!!" Rin yelped, leaping backwards. Hot grease  flew out if the skillet and onto his torso.

I stood up and opened a drawer. Pulling out an apron, I walked up behind Rin and reached around, wrapping the apron around his slender, toned body. Controlling my demeanor the best to my ability, I tied the strings in the back into a neat bow.

"Yukio..." Rin yawned, looking back tiredly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

I couldn't control myself.

I spun him around, and kissed him.

Not a brotherly kiss. A passionate, "I Love You As A Lover" kiss.

"What-the...what the hell?" Rin tried to pull away, but I held onto him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Rin...."

I'm going to say it.

There's no going back.

"I love you."

Rin's face softened, as he closed any gap between us.

And he kissed me back

HE. KISSED. ME. BACK.

"Go grab some plates so I can serve this bacon." Rin said, is cute, boyish grin making my heart skip a beat.

"Only if I can have another kiss." I tried to say seductively, dragging my finger down the center of his back. Visibly shivering, I saw the blush creeping up his ears.

**He treasured moments like these.•**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad: @DRAMAtical_Panda


End file.
